Insatiable
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: (Re-make of Crazy in Love) Ethan wants his Junior Year to be as peaceful as possible, but when a new kid arrives things start to change for the worst. Despite him being involved heavily with the supernatural, he's never had this happen.
1. 1: Moronic

**INSATIABLE (Re-write of Crazy in Love)**

 **Ethan X OC**

 **Slight: Bethan and (Sethan? Whatever the ship name is)**

 **Author's Notes: If you remember Crazy in Love then you got a re-write. Also I don't know Chemistry so I'm sorry about my ignorance.**

' _Anyone who thinks they're important is usually just a pompous moron who can't deal with his or her own pathetic insignificance and the fact that they do is meaningless and inconsequential.'_

 **Chapter One: Moronic**

His heart was warm and fuzzy sending electric shocks throughout his body.

He brought his phone to his mouth and laughed as Sarah talked about her day, it's been two months since the explosion incident and things just started getting back to normal. Junior year will be starting soon, and he already had a pretty amazing girlfriend. He was excited that things were finally getting back on track and he was certain nothing was going to disrupt the peace. He hasn't even had any supernatural incident or any irksome visions, it was downright peaceful. Ethan ran his hands through his curly hair to scratch the top of his head. Sarah, his lovely girlfriend, was thinking about coming over to spend the night.

They haven't had sex yet—obvious—and Ethan was certain his parents weren't going to allow it. He was seventeen and his parents barely let him go inside the movie theater alone. Ethan sighed and closed his eyes thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry Sare, but I doubt my parents would let me."

"I understand! It would've been nice though." Ethan agreed silently.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow."

"Very! I hear you have a new student in your class."

"Oh really? Who told you that?"

"Erica!" A laugh, "she said he was pretty hot too! She saw him signing up at the office wearing all black with chains and stuff, he seems to be a bad boy which is definitely her type."

"I bet she'll be all over him once school starts tomorrow." Sarah laughed again. Ethan's heart quickened a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you either! Well I have to go…I'll talk to you later." She made a kissing noise and Ethan made one back.

"Good bye." Ethan sighed after they hung up. He was a love-sick puppy following Sarah around everywhere she went, he just wanted to have her in his arms again soon. He didn't get to see her over the break, he and his family went to Europe to see the Roman Colosseum. It was a fun adventure, one that Benny tagged along on, and he was starting to miss the aesthetic Italy.

"Gross." Jane said from the door, Ethan threw a pillow at her retreating form before he threw the covers off. He needed to prepare for tomorrow, his heart was racing to the point he might have a heart attack.

* * *

It was chaotic.

Ethan struggled to get through the door as people hurried to see their friends. Ethan finally pushed through sending him flying to the floor and he braced for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes looking up to see a man holding him, he was handsome—Ethan could admit that—with layered black hair, currant red eyes, and pale skin with a grey tint to it. He was dressed in a red slashed shirt covered by a black chained jacket and black skinny jeans. He was the type of person that Erica would go for. "Th-thanks." Ethan said awkwardly. The man blinked before gingerly standing him back up, they stood there awkwardly. The man was searching Ethan's face while Ethan was trying to come up with something to say. "Nice contacts."

"Contacts." His voice was sensual and baritone. It sent shivers down Ethan's spine and he had to stop himself from blushing.

"Yeah th-the red contacts on your eyes?" The man slowly tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, Ethan wanted to bounce.

"These…aren't contacts." Okay.

"Uhh…I have to go." He hurried past the man to fumble his way towards his locker. It was a horrible encounter that Ethan never wants to experience again.

"Hey!" Ethan jumped at Sarah's voice giving her a shy smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I just talked to a ghost." Ethan shook his head.

Sarah frowned, "Did you see the new kid? He's super-hot."

"I wouldn't know." Ethan rolled his eyes; the day wasn't even over yet and he was already tired of the new kid.

"As I said last night…Erica already has her eyes on him." She pointed behind him. Ethan turned around to see Erica talking to the new kid, he looked as bored as ever trying to find a way out of the conversation. A small laugh exited Ethan which alerted the attention of the new kid. His eyes slowly turned to Ethan with a look of pleading, but Ethan ignored him going back to Sarah.

"I have a feeling he's going to be obnoxious."

"Jealous?" Sarah said waggling her eyebrows. Ethan laughed.

"Not in the slightest."

The Chemistry Room was lonely.

The seats were brought together in neat rows of four, the posters on the walls were barely hanging up, and the Bunsen burners were alit boiling some sort of chemical. It looked like a fire hazard, so Ethan approached it carefully curious at the green bubbling fluid. "Be careful with that." Ethan turned around rapidly knocking the green liquid over, the new kid stood beside him with the flask carefully in his hand staring into his eyes. He was closer than a normal person would be, his lashes were long and thick fluttering closed as he placed the flask back onto the holder. "I told you to be careful." His breath came out shaky and aroused, Ethan swallowed as the new kid ran his fingers across his arm checking for any sign of burning.

"I'm fine." Ethan breathed out. He cleared his throat and took a step back breaking out of the spell that held them together. "I didn't catch your name."

"Shade Montgomery." Really? Did he dress to match his name or was his parents just into gothic lifestyle. "Yours?"

"Ethan…Ethan Morgan." He held his hand out grasping onto Shade's and shaking it. His hand was warm, too warm, his fingers were covered by very pristine black nail polish, and he wore a golden cuff across his right wrist. "What's that?"

"Accessory." He said shutting the question down, "it seems you're not damaged by the liquid and that I am glad."

"What were you making?" Ethan looked at the green flask with bewilderment.

"An experiment." Shade didn't seem like the kind of guy to have a nice conversation with. Ethan's lips formed a thin line. "I saved you from falling to your death…and you didn't even save me from being talked to death."

"I wasn't going to fall to death." Ethan rolled his eyes. "It looked like the conversation was going well."

"She was too intrusive," He paused staring up at the ceiling again, it seemed like it was a habit of his, "not really my type."

"Erica will be displeased when she hears that." Ethan smirked. "So, where did you come from?"

"California."

"Ah, an American!" Ethan beamed, "I was wondering where that accent was from."

"California is a very sinful place…it was enjoyable." When he spoke, it was drawled out like he was exhausted just standing there. He looked around lazily taking everything in. Ethan was sure that he was trying to get out of the conversation.

"Well…I'll leave you to your experiment." Ethan backed away, but Shade put a hand on his arm.

"No…I like talking to you." Ethan gulped. "It's relaxing."

"No one has ever said I was relaxing to talk to but thank you." Shade gave him a wide smile. His smile was gorgeous like angels carved his very face out of stone—he was phenomenal. Ethan furrowed his brows, it was weird thinking like that he shouldn't have those thoughts. He was already in a relationship with Sarah and these thoughts were probably going to ruin it. People starting piling in causing Ethan to grow nervous, he was beginning to see the people who caused him a lot of pain. Austin the burly jock was one of them.

"So, the fairy found a boyfriend. That's great! Now you can break up with that hottie and give her to me." Everyone laughed. Austin was your typical asshole, he had curly red hair and dark brown eyes, he was tan with a few freckles across his face, and he was basically a chick magnet. People flocked to Austin like dung beetles to manure including Erica. Ethan crossed his arms as he avoided Austin's eyes, he didn't want to start a fight he couldn't finish. "Aww! Cat got your tongue eh?"

"Don't be jealous." Ethan looked up at a smirking Shade. His face became more sharp and cocky, Ethan didn't like the feeling surrounding him. "Don't be jealous that I'm not talking to you instead."

"Excuse me?" Austin growled out. Shade moved away from Ethan to approach Austin. He danced his fingers across Austin's cheek his smirk never leaving his face.

"Scared?" Austin blushed with full rage, but it lessened as he looked Shade over.

"Not in the slightest."

"Perfect." Shade smiled again catching everyone's attention. The students walked up to him and started chatting, it took a while for Austin to warm up to Shade, but they instantly got along. Ethan watched with dismay as Shade's charisma paid off and he was walking to his desk with his new friend leaving Ethan alone.

"Nice talking to you to." Ethan grumbled heading to his desk.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Ethan was exhausted. Every class he had Shade was there surrounded by more people, they chatted and laughed breaking Ethan's concentration. He wanted this year to be peaceful, but it was thoroughly ruined by the goth kid. At least Shade wasn't a vampire, so he didn't have to worry about any supernatural elements playing around. Ethan collapsed on the chair leaning his head on Benny who was making a peanut butter sandwich. "Did you bring your own ingredients?"

"Yup! And this time I have pickles."

"Disgusting." Ethan cringed putting his face into Benny. It wasn't unnatural that they were like this, they've been best friends forever and have gotten closer with this whole supernatural fiasco. But there were times where they did feel awkward being closer together, and luckily it wasn't this time. "I'm exhausted." He complained sighing into Benny's arm.

"Busy day? It's a shame we didn't have any classes together! Hopefully next semester we will." Benny beamed at him.

"The new kid is in every class I have and it's tiresome. He's apparently a jock now." Benny frowned.

"A goth kid that became a jock…that's something you rarely see."

"It's because he's charismatic! He's also an American so that probably pays tribute to that."

"Jealous?"

"Jealousy implies that he's taking away something I already have. I'm just scared he's going to be like everyone else, he's best friends with Austin already."

"Egh." Benny gave a weird shiver. "They say ginger's have no souls."

"We talked about this Benny, hair color does not define—"

"Oh, look at that the two princesses are together."

"Ginger's have no souls." Ethan muttered as he sat up to see Shade and Austin staring at them. "What do you want Austin?" Austin chuckled.

"It seems that you almost ruined my friend's experiment. You should apologize." Benny looked at Ethan and then at Shade with confusion.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said through clenched teeth.

"It's okay, it was a pointless experiment anyways I—"

"That's not good enough." Austin leaned over the table to stare into Ethan's eyes. "You should get on your knees and apologize."

"Excuse you?" Ethan said offended, he was not going to get on his knees and apologize to someone like Shade. "I already said I was sorry."

"Fine, it would've been easier if you got on your knees." Austin picked up Benny's drink and poured it over his head. Ethan gasped at the coldness and glared up at Shade. He couldn't believe he just stood there and watched this.

"That's enough." Shade said grabbing Austin's arm, too late asshole.

"It would've been funnier if he was on his knees." They left leaving Ethan drenched and Benny without a drink. It's only the first day and things have turned for the worst, he was not going to have a good year.

"Ethan are you okay?" Benny said as he looked at Ethan, worried plastered over his face.

"No." Ethan stood up and hurried out of the cafeteria ignoring the laughter following him. He ran into Sarah on the way out and she balanced him before giving him an angry look.

"Who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?" He pushed past her and into the boys' bathroom to wash off. He just wanted this day to be over, so he could go home and sleep.

"Burn in hell Shade." He muttered before splashing his face.


	2. 2: Greed

**INSATIABLE (CRAZY IN LOVE REMAKE)**

 **OC X Ethan**

 **Author's note: I'm Soooo sorry! It's been so long since I've published this story, and I've been doing a secret project for the past few years, but it's finally done so now I have enough time to write Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy the continuation of Insatiable!**

 _'Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction.'_

 _~ Erich Fromm_

 ** _Chapter Two: Greed_**

"Ethan," His voice, it annoyed him. Ethan ignored Shade and went to his locker to get his gym clothes. Shade followed, annoyingly, and stood next to his locker scanning Ethan's face while opening his mouth then closing it like a moronic fish. Ethan grabbed his clothes then entered the bathroom where he changed in the stall. And guess who was standing outside waiting? You guessed it, Shade Montgomery. "Ethan."

"What!" Ethan said when he opened the door. Shade looked taken aback, he twiddled his thumbs then let out a frustrated sigh.

"I—I'm sorry," He said with uncertainty. "From where I come from, it's normal to showcase dominance." Ethan furrowed his brows.

"In America?" Ethan said deadpanned, "I doubt America is like that."

"You don't understand." Shade said looking at the damned ceiling, wheels turned around in his head. "Where I come from…it's a strange place."

"California is NOT that strange." Ethan said trying to push past him, but Shade stopped him. Shade looked deep in his eyes, Ethan could see emotion swirling around in it. He could see visions of a dark cavern with screams radiating around. He could see a golden gate with light glowing and laughter then he could see a man tall as the sky looking down at Shade with an irresistible smile.

Ethan gasped then stared at Shade with wide eyes who had a confused look on his face. "What the hell was that?" Ethan asked, he wasn't too concerned about the vision, but it did leave him exhausted since they haven't happened in a while. But the place, it reeked despair, and Ethan was beginning to question Shade's existence.

"The Underworld." Shade said frowning, "I told you, where I come from things are different."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ethan breathed out, Shade brought his hand to Ethan's cheek. Ethan flinched when his warm fingers grazed his skin.

"I don't know," He said looking at his hand, "but I feel…like I have to."

"Bizarre doesn't even begin to cover it." Ethan said to Sarah over the phone, he leaned his head against his pillow and ran his hand through his hair. "It was like Death was looking me in the face. I—I don't know."

"From what Benny's Grandma said, Demon's are horrible and selfish creatures that are stronger, faster, and more dangerous than a vampire. It would be wise to not mess with him." Sarah said chewing on something. Ethan let out a sigh.

"It would be easier if he wasn't in all of my classes." Ethan said getting off the bed. He put on his shoes and coat then walked out his bedroom door. "I'm going to go take a walk and clear my head. Everything's been so fucked lately, that I can't keep anything straight."

"Well, be careful." Sarah said, "I don't want you to get possessed or something." She chuckled. Ethan rolled his eyes and exited his house. He closed the door then looked at the night sky.

"There's just something about him that seems familiar." Ethan said walking down the sidewalk. "I don't know how to put it, but I feel like I've met him before."

"Maybe in your past life." Sarah said, he could almost hear the frown on her face. "Well, my bath is done so I better go keep me posted?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ethan said tapping the end button. Ethan stopped when he approached the alleyway. He could hear muffled cries and demonic growling, Ethan knew better than to investigate, but his legs moved towards the sound and he couldn't stop himself. Ethan swallowed when he saw a cream colored leg with nude heels kicking the air. He could see black leathered wings and a long tail with a spade like shape on the end.

The kicking stopped, her body limp. "Holy shit," Ethan said when he recognized the person. Shade stood and looked down at Ethan with eyes black as night.

"Ethan…" Shade said turning back to his original appearance. Ethan stepped back.

"You…you just…killed someone."


End file.
